Independent wheel suspensions for non-driven wheels of a motor vehicle are known. Such suspensions are typically very heavy. Attempts to decrease the weight of such suspension have been made. For example, EP 1 937 498 B1, discloses a wheel suspension in the form of a trapezoidal link axle. Another trapezoidal link axle is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,784,806 B2. Such suspensions, however, make use of conventional torsionally stiff transverse links, which due to their H-shape and the resultant positioning of elements of the suspension relative to the H-shape, results in additional weight in a wheel suspension and/or a less than compact construction of the wheel suspension.
In view of this background, the object of the present disclosure is to provide an independent wheel suspension, which is more lightweight and of more compact construction than the known wheel suspensions.